


It Can't Be That Bad

by tigerbalmhealsall



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbalmhealsall/pseuds/tigerbalmhealsall
Summary: Inspired by Soobin's 24 06 20 vlive! Prompt: "it can't be that bad"Taehyun helps Soobin clean up after his ice cream and face paint v live. Soobin gets flustered.My twitter is @txtarefurries ! :)
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	It Can't Be That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing and posting fan fiction, I'm really excited to be here <3

“Please Taehyun you have to help me clean this up.” Soobin frantically dragged Taehyun down the hallway. One arm was full of cleaning supplies and the other gripped the sleeve of Taehyun’s sweater. It was quite the sight. Soobin’s face was painted, a remnant of the vlive he had just ended. A pair of whiskers on his cheeks and a pink heart on his nose rendered his panicked expression quite comical.

“Oh come on Soobin, it can’t be that bad.” Taehyun said, pushing open the door to the practice room. He was met with a mess that was, in fact, that bad.

A rainbow slurry of paint and ice cream was splattered all over the wood floor. A sticky sweet smell hung in the air.

“After I ended the v live I gathered up all the paint and took some selcas. I was feeling pretty happy about it so I felt like eating more ice cream but when I went to get more… I’m not even sure what happened, suddenly everything was on the ground. I thought I’d sealed the paint but it must not have been tight enough because it spilled everywhere.” Soobin’s gestures became more wild with each sentence before he dropped his arms in defeat and pouted. “And now my ice cream is wasted too.”

Taehyun pressed his lips together in an attempt not to laugh, “Maybe it was the practice room ghost.”

Soobin’s eyes widened and he smacked the younger boy’s shoulder with his palm. “Don’t say stuff like that!”

“Why? I think it’s kind of cute… Maybe, she’s your fan and wanted to help you with the face paint,” Taehyun lifted a finger to his lips in a sage expression. “But in her excitement, she tripped and knocked it all over.”

“Shut up you’re not funny, now help me clean up.”

Sensing how nervous the older boy was Taehyun relaxed. “It’ll be fine. It’s designed to be washed off easily right? It won’t even leave a stain. Besides, Beomgyu drew on the wall once and he didn’t even get in trouble for that.”

Soobin let out a small huff of laughter but his expression remained tense. He started ripping sheets off the roll of paper towel and the two boys busied themselves cleaning up the floor. Even though the mess looked terrible, it did in fact clean up easily.

With one last mop of the floor Taehyun straightened up. He looked around satisfied and leaned against the handle. “Ok I think we’re done.” 

Soobin let out a sigh of relief, “Ok yeah, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Sorry for dragging you over, I honestly could have done this by myself.”

“It’s alright,” Taehyun smiled, “I like spending time with you.”

Soobin flushed and turned away, stammering out a reply “Anyways yeah thanks for your help. I can put away the supplies myself.”

Taehyun started to leave before he hesitated, a small smile on his lips.

“You know… we still haven’t cleaned up everything.”

Soobin turned to him with a puzzled expression. Taehyun stood up on his toes and pressed a cloth to Soobin’s face. He gently wiped off the heart he’d drawn earlier on the boy’s nose.

“You forgot about this.”

A blank expression lay on Soobin’s face before his eyes widened in realization. His ears tinged pink. “Oh.”

“Actually it would have been pretty funny to leave it. I bet you would have gone to sleep with it still on.”

Taehyun wiped the rest of the paint off Soobin’s face. His hand lingered on Soobin’s cheek and the older boy took Taehyun’s slim wrist in his hand.

“You know… I never actually got to eat more ice cream. Did you want to get some with me?”

Taehyun smiled, “I’d love to.”


End file.
